


50. jealous

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Jealousy, Prompt Fill, Public Hand Jobs, sinsinsinsinsinsinsin i am a beacon of SIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yoshiko did not want to be ignored...especially not in favor of Chika.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [taken from this list of prompts (number 50: jealous)](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/post/135444407778/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i might do more of these but idk, i just chose 50 with a random number generator so who knows :^)

Yoshiko never thought it was possible to be a third wheel in the presence of her own girlfriend, but somehow, Riko managed to accomplish it. In fact, she shouldn’t have felt like a third wheel, considering the fact that Chika’s girlfriend You was there too, but she did. You seemed quite content, chipping into Chika and Riko’s conversation every now and then, but Yoshiko was getting tired of hearing Riko and Chika verbally jerk each other off in the middle of their double dinner date. _“Oh, you saw that dress? So did I? You liked it? So did I! We’re such good friends, yipee!” Such drivel...a fallen angel shouldn’t be ignored like this! Lily is an idiot!_

 

“I really like the sound of violins when I’m trying to sleep,” Riko said, and Chika nodded eagerly.

 

“Me too! The sound of piano is soothing, too. Say, Riko-chan, you should record yourself playing so I can have something to listen to.”

 

Yoshiko clenched her fists, trying not to scream. “That’s dumb. If you’re tired, just go to bed. Who needs music? Talk about something interesting...”

 

The table went silent, with You stirring her drink and Chika blinking in confusion. Riko just seemed to be embarrassed, nudging Yoshiko with her elbow. Chika cleared her throat, and, as upbeat as ever, she said, “How’s your podcast going, Yoshiko-chan?”

 

“M-my name is Yohane! And you’d know if you’d just _watch_ it,” Yoshiko spluttered, snarling.

 

“Yocchan, are you feeling alright?” Riko said it under her breath, but Yoshiko was sure that Chika and You were listening intently. “You’re a bit cranky today...if you’re hungry, the food will be here in a couple of minutes, I’m sure.”

 

Yoshiko folded her arms. Riko was so oblivious. It was as if she didn’t even know that she was being the absolute _worst_ girlfriend on Earth. “Everything’s fine,” Yoshiko mumbled. “Carry on with whatever _idle chatter_ mortals partake in...”

 

After another little awkward silence, the conversation resumed, as if Yoshiko had never said anything at all. _Jeez...I expected Riko to be a little more concerned!_ Oh, well. Maybe she was being a little too overbearing. After all, she couldn’t expect everybody to understand how wonderful the presence of a fallen angel was. _Then...I’ll have to teach her._ Yohane let her arms fall to her sides, with one hand on either side of her legs on the booth. Her pinky finger stretched out and felt the fabric of Riko’s skirt. Next, her hand tiptoed over until it rested on Riko’s upper thigh. Riko placed her hand over Yoshiko’s, then flashed her a quick glance before turning back to Chika.

 

Yoshiko’s hand slid subtly over to look for the center of the fabric in Riko’s lap, roaming carefully. When Riko jumped, Yohane was able to tell that she had found her target. She cruelly pressed the heel of her palm downwards, and Riko kicked her foot under the table, biting her lip. “Riko-chan? Is everything okay?” You asked.

 

“Yes, everything’s fine, isn’t it, Yocchan? Yocchan,” Riko said, forcing a smile onto her face.

 

“Why are you asking me?” Yoshiko cooed, still fondling Riko’s junk through her skirt. Riko tried to press her legs together, but Yoshiko knew that Riko was sensitive in more than one place. Her hand coyly began to massage Riko’s thighs, and once again, Riko’s growing bulge was exposed. Yoshiko didn’t even have to look, able to quickly find Riko’s quickly sprouting erection. Luckily, Riko was on the inside of the booth, so no waiters walking by could see unless they actually ducked to look under the table.

 

“Well, you were being weird earlier, so I just thought I should a-ask!”

 

Riko stumbled over her words when Yoshiko grabbed her roughly. Riko always seemed to like it when Yoshiko wasn’t too gentle with her groin, but Riko already seemed as if she were about to pass out. “I wasn’t being ‘weird’. Don’t be so _sensitive_ to everything, Li-ly-chan.” Yohane dragged out every syllable, subtly pulling up Riko’s skirt.

 

“I think it’s cute how she calls you Lily,” Chika said, laughing, oblivious to the fact that her best friend was getting a handjob right across from her.

 

It was easier for Yohane to stroke Riko’s length when she was more erect, and within seconds, Riko was at full-mast, her breathing labored. Yoshiko wanted to look down so badly, wanted to drop to her knees and take all of Riko into her mouth, but she knew that that wouldn’t do very well in public. Not to mention, finishing Riko off so fast wouldn’t get her point across. Even through Riko’s underwear, though, Riko was squirming and tripping over words as her conversation with Chika and You continued.

 

Bored with their current state, Yoshiko pulled Riko’s cock out of her underwear, and, finally, she was truly bared to Yoshiko. Riko whimpered a bit, and when Chika and You gave Riko a funny look, Riko choked out, “I’m just hungry.”

 

“Yeah, I’m starving!” You moaned, drumming her fingers on the table. Yoshiko began to squeeze a bit more at the head, twisting her hand once she got to the top. Her hand stopped so she could run her thumb through the pre-come that was gathering at Riko’s tip, but her hand quickly continued its ministrations. “Say, Riko-chan, you’re shaking...are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Lily, I’m worried about you,” Yoshiko seconded, pouting. Almost imperceptibly, Riko was rolling her hips into Yoshiko’s hand, surrendering to Yoshiko’s skill.

 

Chika chipped in, “She looks cold! Riko-chan? Are you cold? I have a jacket in my car, if you want me to go get it really quickly...”

 

“Y-yes!” Riko said, and Yohane snickered. Riko was obviously trying to get them a moment alone so she could give into her desires. “Please go get it, Chika-chan, I-I’m freezing...”

 

“Alright. Come with me, You-chan. We parked away from the restaurant, but not too far, so just hold tight, Riko-chan,” Chika said, smiling. Together, they left the booth and went outside, hand in hand; Yoshiko made sure to position her body so that Chika and You wouldn’t be able to see Riko’s shaft.

 

Riko turned her head, and as soon as they were out of sight, she turned back to Yoshiko. “Why are you doing this to me, Yocchan?”

 

“Because, you were so excited over stupid Chika! I’m just teaching you to be grateful,” Yoshiko grumbled. She squeezed a bit harder than usual, and Riko gasped. “There’s no way Chika would ever be able to know your body like I do...right? She probably wouldn’t even be able to tell how much you like doing naughty things in public...”

 

“I don’t like this,” Riko gasped, but the buck of her hips was contradictory. “They really didn’t park that far, Yocchan, we have to finish this quick-”

 

“Making demands of your fallen angel after disregarding her for dull conversation...? Preposterous.” Perhaps Yoshiko’s theatrics were a tad bit uncalled for, but when it came to love, it was okay to be a little bit irrational. Yoshiko pulled her hand away, leaving Riko to thrust into the empty air. “Beg for my forgiveness!”

 

Riko groaned a little, but complied regardless. “I’m sorry, Yohane-sama,” she whimpered. Yoshiko hummed in thought. Riko always called her “Yohane” when she was really sucking up. It was a stale move, but Yoshiko appreciated it nonetheless. “Chika-chan...Chika-chan can’t make me feel like this...o-only my fallen angel can! I love you more than anyone else! I-I _want_ you more than anyone else! Please have mercy on me...”

 

Little rants like that from a lust-driven Riko was always a surefire way to get Yoshiko’s attention. Laughing under her breath, she spit in her hand and began to stroke Riko furiously. Riko leaned back against the booth, her nails digging into the edge of the table. Riko was trying to stifle her whimpers, but Yoshiko could still hear short bursts of desperate sex babble. At first, toying with Riko had just been fun, but Yoshiko had to admit...seeing Riko so vulnerable like that was a bit of a turn-on. That, combined with the fact that Riko had just admitted Yoshiko’s ownership of her. _I suppose her lesson is learned, then._ Certain that it would be her finishing move, Yoshiko swiped a napkin off of the table and held it near the head of Riko’s shaft before whispering, “If only I could have you deep inside of me right now...do you want me, Lily?”

 

As Yohane suspected, Riko was unable to hold on, and she orgasmed after Yoshiko’s last word. She bit into her knuckle to hold back her cries, but her body was still convulsing as her cock pulsed in Yoshiko’s hand. Yoshiko could even feel the warmth and moisture of her seed soaking through the napkin and soiling her hand. Yoshiko had a coy smirk on her face as she slowed her strokes, watching Riko ride out her climax. When the twitching and whimpering died down, Yoshiko used the napkin to clean up any traces of semen dripping from Riko’s tip, then balled it up and shoved it to the far side of the table. Riko was still panting, but she was coherent enough to gingerly tuck her softening shaft into her underwear and replace her skirt. Riko sipped her water sheepishly, not daring to meet Yoshiko’s eye. They sat in a comfortably awkward silence until Chika and You came dashing back in, with You holding a big sweater.

 

However, the sweater was immediately forgotten when they noticed Riko’s expression. “Eh?! Riko-chan, now you’re all red and sweaty,” You said, alarmed.

 

Before Riko could retort, two waiters with platters came over to the table. “Maybe we should get our food to go,” Yoshiko suggested, stretching. “I don’t think Riko-chan is feeling well...looks like chills and a fever. Who knows what might happen next?”

 

“Uh, I-I think I might...vomit,” Riko said, still averting her eyes.

 

“Oh, that’s fine, then. We can just reschedule when you’re feeling better, Riko-chan,” Chika said, although sounding a bit disappointed. Yoshiko did manage to feel a little bad about being so jealous, especially of her friend...

 

After paying the bill and getting takeout boxes, Riko, Yoshiko, You and Chika went their separate ways, with Chika and You filing into Chika’s car, and Yoshiko and Riko climbing into Riko’s. As soon as they got into the car, Riko began pounding on Yoshiko’s shoulders, still flushed. “Yocchan, you’re crazy, making me do something like that...!”

 

“What do you mean?! You’re the one who _begged_ for it,” Yoshiko scoffed. “Besides, it’s all your stupid fault for talking with Chika...I want you to talk to me, too!”

 

“I talk to you all of the time, Yocchan,” Riko said, groaning. “I don’t like Chika-chan like I like you, okay? So there’s no need to be jealous. She doesn’t make my heart race like you do...she doesn’t make me smile like you do...and I’d never let Chika t-touch me like you do!”

 

That admission surprised Yoshiko a little, but she was excited to hear it nonetheless. “O-of...of course I know that! All of my little demons are loyal to me and nobody else,” Yoshiko said. Riko smiled a little and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. Another awkward silence overcame them, but after a couple of minutes of driving, Yoshiko mumbled, “I...I love you, Riko...”

 

And, as if she had expected Yoshiko to say it all along, Riko just laughed and said, “I love you too, Yocchan.”


End file.
